Patent document WO 2014/173528 to Solari discloses a movement device A that is linked to at least one lighting source I by means of metallic bands 4 for support and movement which allow an up and down movement for the lighting source. The device A houses all the components for the movement and the power supply to the lighting source 1. The device A is fitted on the ceiling with an anchoring bracket 1 on a housing 2, fitted with a cover plate 3. A metallic band 4 is preferably of stainless steel and electrically and mechanically connects the device A to the lighting source 1.
While the arrangement shown in Patent document WO 2014/173528 to Solari may be satisfactory for a load requiring the provisioning of electrical current, it would also be desirable to provide an arrangement via which electrical power can be supplied to a load via a suspension member, such as a band or cable, while movement of the load occurs in the course of relatively frequent cycles of winding up of the band or cable onto the drum or sheave and unwinding of the band or cable from the drum or sheave. For example, it would be desirable to provide an arrangement via which electrical power can be supplied to a load via a suspension member, such as a band or cable, while movement of the load occurs during cycles of less than one minute (60 seconds) duration, with each complete cycle involving a winding up of the band or cable onto the drum or sheave and an unwinding of the band or cable from the drum or sheave.
Consequently, there is a need for an arrangement via which electrical power can be supplied to a load via a suspension member, such as a band or cable, while movement of the load occurs via deliberate winding up of the band or cable onto the drum or sheave or unwinding of the band or cable from the drum or sheave.